1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of chemical analysis. More specifically, the invention is in the field of mobile chemical analysis containment equipment which can be used for analysis of hazardous and/or toxic chemicals with minimal exposure to analytical instruments.
2. Background of the Invention
Fume hoods and glove boxes are typical laboratory equipment. For safety reasons, many scientists are bringing analytical instrumentation for chemical and biological analysis into their fume hoods and glove boxes at the expense of contaminating the instruments. Having the instrumentation inside the glove boxes creates problems with space, ergonomics, cross-contamination, maintenance, and decontamination (if decontamination is even possible). With mobile laboratories becoming more prominent, this approach will pose safety issues and the movement of contaminated instruments on public roads may possibly even be illegal in certain circumstances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,765, herein incorporated in its entirety by reference, is directed toward a super toxic analytical glove box system. This system is also designed to keep analysis instrumentation off the work surface of the glove box; however, the system only allows for gaseous analysis and is extremely cumbersome.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an analysis and containment system that allows for an open work surface, has instruments that are accessible through the walls of the system, and is easily portable.